My Little Bliss Maker
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: She was such a sweet and innocent girl, but I just couldn't give into her tears... a couple minutes after seeing those green eyes with tears, I finally stopped resiting.


What was she thinking? Leaving this child to him. Disappearing form this Earth when she found it convenient. God Dammit, she was a pain…. He sighed, but he loved her.

She was his wife, his beautiful, hot-tempered, brave wife. She was a doctor, which explained the fact she was home late, he still didn't like it. She was still a weak link for him, even after all these years, but he chose it to be this way. He smiled a bit at his daughter, little Sachi. Her name brought back so many memories, so many pleasant memories for her name meant "Child of bliss."

Sasuke smirked at the child. She was a beautiful mix between her both parents, dark hair with beautiful sea foam eyes. She had not inherited her mother's eyes, which was good because Sasuke didn't think he'd be able to see any other woman with his Sakura's eyes. Sachi was blissfully sleeping and Sasuke was proud of his child, she was barely 1 and she was smarter than the other kids though he didn't pressure her in any way.

As the clock ticked, Sasuke grew anxious and he was getting to the point where he would look at the door every minute or so. Finally, he got a call from the hospital saying that Sakura was thrown into an emergency surgery and to not worry. He frowned at the idea of not sleeping beside her tonight.

He did what he could, he showered and ate a ripe tomato before going to bed, and he definitely felt empty without his petite lover cuddling to his body. He fell asleep with a scowl.

Just a few hours after he managed to get some sleep in the huge bed occupied only by him, Sachi decided to wake him up. Her cries were so sudden that Sasuke ran into her room with a kunai up in the air, ready for any fucker who tried to touch his daughter.

There she was, standing up on her crib and crying her lungs out. He picked her up, with a sigh of relief (of course, he checked everything was in place first).

"Sachi…" he said as she was in his arms, she stopped crying as Sasuke fed her and as he laid her back, she fell right asleep. He sighed once more and returned to his bedroom, ready to get some sleep.

Sachi woke him up again and again; Sasuke didn't know what to do after a while. It was getting annoying and he had had about 3 and a half hours of sleep in the whole day. It was about 4 am when there they sat, in the rocking chair and Sasuke looking at Sachi straight in the eyes.

"Sachi, if you ever tell your mother I did this, I will deny it." he warned her and there she was, in his arms with a huge smile, dimples and all. He took a deep breath and began with his…. Way of relaxation?

_Spend all your time waitingfor that second chance,for a break that would make it 's always some reasonto feel not good enough,and it's hard, at the end of the day._

_I need some distraction,oh, beautiful seep from my me be empty,oh, and weightless,and maybe I'll find some peace the arms of the angel,fly away from here,from this dark, cold hotel room,and the endlessness that you feel._

_You are pulled from the wreckage,of your silent 're in the arms of the angel,may you find some comfort here._

_So tired of the straight line,and everywhere you turn,there's vultures and thieves at your storm keeps on twisting._

_Keep on building the liesthat you make up for all that you 't make no difference,escape one last time._

_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,oh, this glorious sadness,that brings me to my 're in the arms of the angel,may you find some comfort here._

As he finished, Sachi was watching him with a smile, he sighed and put her to bed, hoping she would fall asleep. His hopes faded when she stood up and started crying. "Dammit Sachi! What the hell do you want?" he said and pulled at his hair, he was desperate. Now he knew what Sakura went through, he'd have to make it up to her later.

Finally after cries and tears and tension, Sasuke shook his head and stepped into the crib, curled up in the space and closed his eyes. Sachi just smiled and her tears stopped, along with her cries, she just laid down beside him and he placed his arms around her, protecting his little princess.

That is how Sakura found them around 7 am as she walked in her daughter's room just to find her husband in the crib too. She smiled fondly at the two, sleeping peacefully. Her sweet smile turned mischievously as she left to grab the camera, this would be the best picture.

_Snap!_

_There was a new memory in the photo album, she smiled and kissed Sasuke's forehead as she shut the door quietly behind her. She would let them stay like this for a little while._


End file.
